Morph
Category:Exiles Author: jonrgrover PC in: Exiles NPC in: Exiles Race: Mutant Level: 100 Game System: Marvel Super Heroes Is Public?: Yes Is Visible?: No Description *Fighting)* GD 10 *Agility)* GD 10 *Strength)* TY 6 (+1 Grab/Grappling) *Endurance)* IN 40 *Reason)* GD 10 *Intuition)* GD 10 (+0 Init Bns) *Psyche)* EX 20 *Health:* 62 *Karma:* 266 *Resources:* N/A *Pop:* 0 *REAL NAME:* Kevin Sydney *IDENTITY:* Publicly known *OCCUPATION:* Adventurer, reality traveler *CITIZENSHIP:* USA *PLACE OF BIRTH:* Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *MARITAL STATUS:* Single *GROUP AFFILIATION:* Exiles, X-Men; formerly New Mutants, Avengers *EDUCATION:* Master's Degree in Computer Engineering *KNOWN POWERS:* _Body Resistance:_ RM 30 vs. all physical attacks, GD 10 vs. energy attacks, -5CS damage from blunt attacks _Flight:_ RM Air Speed _Healing:_ AM 50 (Heals 5 pts/rnd resting – 3 pts/rnd active) _Plasticity:_ MN, should any of Morph's body parts are separated, he is able to reconnect them back to his body. _Shapechanging:_ UN, Morph can assume any shape he wants and gains the outside abilities of the thing/person he changed into. He can increase his physical stats up to MN Morph has no scent and cannot be tracked that way. *Equipment:* _None_ – Morph takes joy in pointing out that he doesn't actually wear any clothes; the coverings on his body are an example of his shape and color changing ability. He's the only Exile that is consistently naked. *Talents:* Alien Technology, Baseball, Computers, Acrobatics, Leadership, Martial Arts C *Contacts:* Exiles (Dark Claw, Havoc, Kobra Kompressor, H.E.R.B.I.E., Karma, Mask, Rogue, Sabretooth, Spider-Ham, Storm, Heather Hudson) *IMAGE:* In his natural state, Morph has pale white skin and lacks a nose and many facial features. In the field, he normally creates a flashy “super-hero” outfit, complete with cape, gloves, and boots. *ROLEPLAYING NOTES* Morph is usually the wise-cracking comic relief of the team. However, recent events have made it harder and harder for him to keep up his optimistic positive outlook. *ADDITIONAL NOTES* • Earned a master's degree in computer engineering at Xavier's Institute. • He's a founding member of the team, and since Blink was pulled out, and Mimic was killed, Morph is the only one to be consistent since the team was founded. *MORPHVERSE HISTORY:* As a child, the jovial Morph was always able to hide his shape-shifting abilities, thus allowing him to live a very well adjusted life free of scorn. However, after his mother passed away from lung cancer when he was thirteen, his father insisted that his son take a more serious approach to life. The effect this had on the youth was the exact opposite of what his father intended. The more stoic his father got, the more ridiculous Morph got, building him into the uncontrollable bag of childish reflexes we know today. When he was discovered by Charles Xavier and brought to his School for Gifted Youngsters, Morph took to training his abilities with an enthusiasm and humor that both ingratiated and annoyed. He began as a New Mutant, then an X-Man, and moved on to be one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes as an Avenger. However, he would eventually come home to rejoining the team that is also his family, the X-Men. During a battle with a druid villain named Stonehenge, Morph found himself transported to the middle of a barren desert alongside five other X-Men from five different realities. They were greeted by the Timebroker, a construct of their collective consciousness, who explained to them that they had all become unhinged from time as a chain of events had caused their realities as they knew it to change. New events in Morph's past caused Morph to become injured battling the Morlocks while still with the New Mutants. Ever since, his physical composition was disrupted and Morph remains comatose in liquid form resting within a beaker in the lab of Hank McCoy, the X-Man called Beast. In order to return to their correct timelines, they would have to repair other realities that caused the ripple effect that disrupted their reality or they would return to their alternate existences. When Sunfire joined the team after the Exiles lost a member for the first time, Morph aided Mariko in adjusting chaotic lifestyle by helping her see the lighter side of every situation. The two formed a close relationship and Morph began to develop stronger feelings for Sunfire outside of friendship. In time, Mariko would reveal to Morph that she was a lesbian and had hesitated to tell him of her sexual orientation because she had a hunch about how he felt for her and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Morph took the news amazingly well, reacting in a sensible manner and they would continue the best platonic relationship within the team. After an adventure that pit the team against a mystical, spell-wielding sorceress Callisto, the Exiles were plucked from their reality-hopping affairs by Mojo, the evil dictator of the unique Mojoverse where television ratings determine who rules the planet. Mojo had brought the Exiles to Mojoverse to steal Morph away from their ranks and have the metamorph star in his own television show. When Mojo took Morph hostage, Nocturne was inadvertently captured alongside the shape-shifter and was also brought back to Mojo's base of operations. Although Morph initially refused to jump through hoops for Mojo, his decision was eventually won over when Mojo revealed that they had been brutally torturing Nocturne. T.J. was kept locked inside of an isolated cell while the Morph Show became the #1 sensation in all of the Mojoverse, receiving the highest ratings in over a hundred years. Morph would try to escape numerous times daily, but would always ultimately be incarcerated once more as the Mojo star was under heavy watch. Luckily, Nocturne freed herself from imprisonment by tricking a guard into unlocking her inhibitor collar. Taking possession of the guard's body, T.J. found Morph inside the Morph Show's green room and, once united, the two made a run for it, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by Mojo. During this confrontation, the normally merry Morph exploded with rage. Driven by the disgust and fury at the millions of innocents that Mojo had maimed, twisted, tortured, raped, and killed, Morph was set to kill the ruler of Mojoverse when the Timebroker stepped in and brought things to a halt. By bringing the Exiles to the Mojoverse, Mojo has tampered with time. Morph killing Mojo would just complicate things further. A morose Morph apologizes to Nocturne for causing her suffering, but Talia assured him that none of it was his fault. Either way, Morph was discouraged and wanted to go home. Despite what one might gather from his juvenile mannerism and antics, Morph is far from foolish. He graduated from a university with a master's degree in computer engineering and his intellectual abilities have come in handy to get the Exiles out of a bind on numerous occasions. When the team faced the Galactus, Morph was the only capable of operating a Skrull Laser Satellite and his familiarity with alien technology was what allowed Earth's heroes to devise a plan to stop the World Devourer. Morph would flex his brain power again on a planet overrun by an evolved version of the Legacy Virus. When the Avengers were left only to explore apocalyptic resolution to their plight, Morph had an idea to have Rachel Summers contact the Asgardians. Using the healing properties of their blood, Hank Pym was able to devise a vaccine. He recently helped the team take down Proteus by impersonating the Maestro and weakening Proteus with a steel strip in his head. Morph went to take down Proteus but Proteus knocked the steel plate out of his head and took over Morph's body. Due to the adaptive nature of Morph's body, the presence of Proteus did not burn out his metabolism. When the Exiles tracked him to the "Heroes Reborn" world, cosmic entities "O" and "Kay" kidnapped him, saying his presence has tipped the balance of power. Proteus managed to escape by stealing data from the Panoptichron. He has inhabited the bodies of Angel Salvadore (House of M), Justice (New Universe) and Hulk (2099). He has also taken the body of Mimic of the Exiles. All of these bodies have not lasted for long and eventually withered away, with the exception of Angel Salvadore and Mimic. Proteus stated that he could not stop thinking about Blink. Whether it was because he still had some of Mimic's memories or because he actually felt something for her is not yet clear. He stated he was tired of fighting and that he just wanted to talk, but before he could say anything Longshot came in and shielded Blink, allowing her to teleport to safety. It was revealed by Proteus himself that his mind is able to recall all memories and feelings of his previous hosts. Blink tricked Proteus into wearing a portable Behavior Modification System (from Squadron Supreme's world), which she teleported into the crown he was wearing. The device brainwashed him into believing he was actually Morph, and left him able to recall only Morph's memories prior to his possession. Unaware of his true identity, he began behaving exactly like Morph and a member of the Exiles, much to the discomfort of the other Exiles. With Proteus trapped and believing he was Morph, he remained an Exile to continue fixing damaged realities. Since Morph's body does not burn out like other hosts, Morph's consciousness is still active beneath Proteus. Also, Proteus is immune to metal while in Morph's body, since wearing a metal tiara did not kill him. However, concerns about some discrepancies in "Morph's" behavior forced his teammates to plan regular brainwashings with the same device, and, eventually, put him in stasis whenever his behavior would change again. However, that device was destroyed when Psylocke and Sabretooth fought so intensely that they shook the Crystal Palace, causing a bookcase to fall on Morph's head, shattering the device. With the device shattered, it was only a matter of time before Proteus would re-emerge. Breaking free of the MNS control, Proteus banished or killed every field agent of the Exiles except Morph, possessing Sabretooth in the process. He then escaped to the Aniverse, where he took control of the Black King’s Harvesters and used them to capture Cyclops and Phoenix’s son Nathan, as well as Clarice of Academy X. Before he could further his plans, however, the freed Morph, with the help of Heather Hudson, was able to retreive the Tallus and recruit a new batch of Exiles. Havoc (one of the new recruits) and Morph have led this new team to the Aniverse, tracking down and recapturing Proteus, trapping him this time in the body of Sabretooth.